


Diplomatic Mission (visual art)

by SharpKatsudon



Series: The Palakids [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Empire, Angst, Emperor Lotor, Fluff, Galra Empire, Happy Ending, Lotura - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, Other, Voltron, empress allura - Freeform, lotura kids, palakids, palakids au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpKatsudon/pseuds/SharpKatsudon
Summary: Lotor must leave to fullfill a diplomatic mission on another planet, and decides to take Allerva and Altor with him so they can see what being part of the imperial family implies. Everything goes so well, the twins make a very good impression on the planet’s rulers, Lotor keeps Allura aware of the whole journey… But one night, Altor sneaks into his father’s bedroom cause he’s scared of the dark and isn’t comfortable about not sleeping in Daibazaal’s castle. He asks his father if he can sleep with him, and apologize for « being too weak to sleep on his own », which automatically reminds of Lotor the time when as a child, he was abused by his own father.





	Diplomatic Mission (visual art)

**Author's Note:**

> This visual artwork is part of my Palakids au ! Showing the new team of Voltron defenders (the children of the former paladins), to know more about them check their vlogs on my instagram : @sharpkatsudon

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
